PZT (lead zirconate titanate) ceramic elements are typically made through a process which includes cutting a wafer or block of PZT material into a plurality of smaller PZT elements. The cutting exposes the edges and surfaces of the PZT elements which, as a result of further processing or use, can cause one or more of the following: 1) the breakage of the PZT elements when the PZT elements are thin enough; 2) damage to the ceramic material on the edges and surfaces of the PZT elements; and 3) the release of particles of ceramic material from the edges and surfaces of the PZT elements and into the product(s) in which PZT elements are used such as, for example, disk drives.